Valkyrie Kim
Name: Valkyrie Kim/Val (see Valkyrie Cantrell bio for full details) IMName: Val Age: 33 Birthday: 3/15 (Lab escape) Description: Height: 5'2 Weight: 130 pound Hair: dark red, a little longer than in CM Eyes: blue (her eyes are feline in appearance and have a slight glow to them. When happy they light up slightly more than normal) Skin: skin tone is more normalized, you can still tell it is off but it is harder to notice. Outfits: Val wears long robes that cover her skin and face. She takes the hood down around those she knows but waers it around those she does not Voice: while it is distinctly human and feminine it has an odd feline quality to it that is hard to describe. Personality: much more normalized than the Val seen in classmates, but still has bad days. she is still afraid of the dark and all doctors and labs. Powers: puppet master History: see CM bio Notes: she is a great cook and enjoys sips of wine. In Tony's book on the lab __Devine Control__ she is called Angela Staley Val's recording Made to let her friends know what secret she always hid in her past Lab notes: Project file: project divine control Project goal: to produce powers artificially Subject: DC665(alias Valkyrie) Subject history: born to the wife of a Brotherhood spy, the infant was taken for study and the parents executed. Subject: DC558 (alias Scot) Subject history: a child was selected at random from the non powered population for testing. 3/9/89: Subject taken to lab showing no signs of special abilities. Subject designated DC665. 5/5/91: after over a year of testing subject DC665 is showing signs of mutation and power development. 9/22/91: tests indicate the subject DC665 may have had a special ability of mind control but never used it. 9/28/91: subject DC665 transferred to share a room with DC558. 12/15/91: DC665 and DC558 seem to be forming a bond, observation of this proves useful so they are not to be split. Note: detailed records of this section lost during a raid by a brotherhood strike force on 3/15/02, said raid also allowed DC665 to escape. Several others tried but only DC665 survived to escape. 01/6/94: DC558 taken for tests related to project death hand which the subject did not survive. 7/22/97: DC665 had its uterus removed for study. 7/25/97: DC665 had its uterus re-implanted. 7/25/97: after several days a determination was made that Uterus of DC665 has become infected. The organ was removed permanently. 7/28/97: the condition of DC665 is rapidly deteriorating, if the subject does not improve termination is recommended. 8/3/97: the condition of DC665 is improving, DC665 seems to have developed a heightened immune system. 9/22/97: tests show that any enhancements to the immune system of DC665 are only temporary reactions to the experiments of 7/22/97. 3/15/02: a Brotherhood strike force hit the lab, several experiments tried to escape but only DC665 succeeded in doing so. Project Devine Control being designated non critical DC665 was not perused heavily. __CM bio__ Name: Valkyrie Cantrell (will answer to Val) Age: 16 Description: Height: 5'2 Weight: 130 pound Hair: short and dark red. Eyes: blue (her eyes are feline in appearance and have a slight glow to them. When happy they light up slightly more than normal) Skin: pale with sickly blue-gray tint to it. Outfits: Val wears long robes that cover her skin and face. Her face is often hidden by the shadow from her hood and she almost never takes to hood down. Voice: while it is distinctly human and feminine it has an odd feline quality to it that is hard to describe. Description: (unposted in CM) Scars: 1. poorly healed scars on the sides of her neck, visible if the hood is ever down. 2. a long, somewhat clean scar on her right forearm, normally hidden by her sleeve. 3. her left arm has the marks of many small incisions and numerous IV lines. 4. her chest has a large scar down the center of her ribcage. 5. numerous small scars on her stomach, torso and back. Power:'''puppet master. The ability to control another's body and utilize their powers if they have any but this power is limited and comes with a risk to her. '''limits: the subject must be unconscious or voluntarily give her control for her power to work. The subject must be alive and human (powered or not) as well. any powers the subject has can be utilized but only to a limited degree, this is further limited her being unfamiliar with their powers. if the subject was unconscious her control is broken as soon as they wake up and they retain no memory of what occurred. if the subject was voluntary she cannot speak through the person but can see through there eyes and hear what they hear. control can be broken by the subject at any time and they are aware of all that occurred. risk: her awareness of her own soundings is extremely limited while using this power History: her past is shrouded in mystery, she rarely speaks of it and if she does she almost never goes into detail. All records on her begin 9 months ago. What records do exist indicate a quiet girl that rarely causes trouble and is of above average intelligence. History:(unposted in CM) Val was studied extensively in a lab run by the cradle. she was put under experiments and was treated very badly by her handlers. They wanted to know how to reproduce her powers. These experiments included numerous surgical procedures and she carries scars both physical and mental, the mental scars are normally masked by her cold shell personality. The physical scars are covered by the cloak and are really seen. Her feline eyes and voice are the results of genetic experiments done on her, her skin tone is from experiments as well. She escaped the Lab 10 months ago and used every resource available to get a ticket to somewhere far away from the lab, she chose Japan. She has been living on the streets in Japan for 6 months now and while quiet and distant has managed to find a few people that will help her out by giving her scraps of food. Personality: she is solemn, highly confidant and not one for small talk. This combination makes her seem arrogant at times but deep down Val is a nice person. She is not afraid to speak her mind and is willing to tell anyone off regardless of their age, position or any retribution they might inflict on her. If a conversation is of no inertest to her she will often not speak at all. Personality:(unposted in CM) Val's cold exterior masks a frightened girl that is heavily traumatized. She is absolutely terrified of people getting close because they might hurt her. She wants to have friends but is so afraid of getting hurt she often refuses any kindness thinking it might be a trap to recapture her. because of her history she is absolutely terrified of anything that even resembles a lab and distrusts all medical professionals. She is also afraid of the dark. Notes: Val will occasionally become very emotional for seemingly no reason and is prone to violent mood swings when in this state. When extremely upset she will speak in broken sentences which seem to be nonsense but are actually memories of her past. Any attempt to forcibly remove the cloak will be met with violent resistance.